Pendant que l'Alpha n'est pas là…
by TenshinNeko
Summary: Il hurle quand le plaisir et la violence s'enlace en appuyant sur cette boule extraordinaire présente en lui, mais, la frustration n'est pas loin. Ce n'est pas assez. Il veut plus, tellement plus.


**Auteure :** _TenshinNeko_

 **Disclamer :** _Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent !_

 **Note :** _Pardon Isaac. J'ai fait de toi… une… une … Bref, bonne lecture. A toi, Hotaru, amoureusement._

* * *

 _ **~Pendant que l'Alpha n'est pas là…**_

 _ **les bêtas b...~**_

Les membres tremblent sous le déluge de délice.

La température corporelle brûle les veines, les muscles délicieusement s'étirent à faire mal.

Sur les genoux, la croupe relevée, son corps retenu par ses avant-bras, Isaac gémis de plaisir, légèrement étouffé, sa tête enfouie dans ses appuis. Sa peau glisse, trempée de sueur, moite, il est totalement nu, à la merci de son tortionnaire. Une de ses dents maltraites sa lèvre, gonflée par les baisers ardents dont sa bouche avait été l'objet de dévotion, il y a peu. Impitoyablement conquise, ravagée jusqu'à l'asservissement.

Peter, deux doigts enfouient dans le corps chaud du jeune loup, savoure les bruits qu'il fait et contemple avec un sourire sadique, les mouvements de hanches frénétiques qu'il effectue en s'empalant avidement sur ses extrémités. Son érection pousse rageusement contre la braguette de son jeans, souhaitant sortir et dévorer sa proie avec délectation. Sa manche de chemise, remonté sur son bras droit, sous la frénésie et l'assaut du jeune homme se défait, glisse. Peter se penche sur le corps de Lahey, mordille délicieusement son cou alors qu'il rajoute un troisième doigts violemment.

 _ **\- Cris… cris pour moi, gesticule, quémande… supplie-moi…**_

Et Isaac cri et couine, sa tête ballotant de droite à gauche.

Il hurle quand le plaisir et la violence s'enlace en appuyant sur cette boule extraordinaire présente en lui, mais, la frustration n'est pas loin. Ce n'est pas assez. Il veut plus, tellement plus. Il souhaite avoir l'organe puissant, imposant de Peter au plus profond de ses entrailles, il veut jouir de plaisir avec seulement son sexe qui coulisse entre ses cuisses. Les veines brûlantes, le sang rapide, battant une mesure endiablée. Il veut voler parmi les nuages et compter les étoiles le long du chemin qui le mènera au paradis et il a besoin d'oublier.

Ses sens se décuplent, ses griffes se plantent et se cassent contre le béton, ses crocs percent sa chair et le sang coule dans sa bouche. Un gémissement plus puissant, plus rauque s'échappe de sa gorge, se répercute dans le salon. Heureusement qu'il n'y a personne au loft en cet fin d'après-midi.

 _ **\- Peter… han… je …**_

Les doigts arrêtent leur ritournelle envoûtante dans l'intimité du jeune homme. Isaac frisonne et se tends à l'agonie face à la perte de son plaisir.

Sadiquement, Peter presse son érection contre les globes de chairs sensibles, ses dents martyrisent le cartilage de l'oreille de son amant et sa voix moqueuse transperce le voile de luxure qui s'est abattu sur l'adolescent.

 _ **\- Dis-moi… dis-moi ce que tu veux…**_

 _ **\- Je ne … peux … pas..**_

 _ **\- Bien sûr que si… tu es en chaleur… tu es une petite salope en pleure qui veux être satisfaite… alors dis-le…**_

Isaac tourne légèrement la tête vers l'aîné des Hale, les larmes aux coins des yeux et les pupilles dilatées. Un appel aux affres les plus vils. Et Peter a besoin de le salir, de l'envoyer en enfers, de lui faire mal, de le marquer et de profiter de son corps, encore et encore, jusqu'à le briser. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus que son prénom aux lèvres, dans la tête et dans le cœur. Jusqu'à ce que son monde se réduise a lui. Il veut l'enchaîner, jusqu'à ce qu'on voit l'ombre de ses fers à ses poignets, tatouer son nom sur sa peau. Isaac doit lui appartenir. Pas parce qu'il l'aime, mais, parce qu'il est possessif avec ses objets. Et qu'importe que son neveu soit l'Alpha, il avait tous les droits sur Isaac. Il pouvait le détruire s'il le voulait. Se détruire. Qu'il ne reste plus que des cendres, consumer jusqu'à l'os par leur passion rongée par la folie.

Comme une chienne en chaleur, Isaac frotte son fessier impatient contre l'érection conséquente de Peter, lui arrachant un grognement rauque de protestation.

L'ancien Alpha s'écarte, claque une fesse de sa main en riant grassement.

 _ **\- Doucement petite femelle, je te comblerais uniquement quand tu m'auras dit ce que tu souhaites… Allez, je t'écoute… Sois convaincante.**_

Lentement, du bout des doigts, il caresse la rosette du jeune loup, sans le pénétrer, puis son ongle devient griffe, envoyant des ondes érotiques qui se répercutent jusqu'au pénis de l'adolescent qui durci encore plus, du pré-éjaculatoire s'écoule abondamment sur le sol bétonné.

Isaac ne peut en supporter d'avantage, il a besoin de le sentir durement en lui, il doit être comblé, dominé. Alors cachant ses larmes dans ses bras, il accepte sa soumission.

 _ **\- S'il te plait Peter, j'ai besoin de t'avoir en moi !**_

Peter enfonce d'un coup brusque ses doigts en lui, caresse sa prostate avant d'appuyé durement dessus, manquant de le faire jouir, mais, une main à la base de son sexe l'enserre, l'empêchant de se libérer et lui arrache un gémissement de frustration.

 _ **\- Tutututu … Tu ne vas pas jouir avant moi quand même ? Je veux que tu précises, qu'est-ce que tu veux en toi ? Mes doigts ou autre chose ?**_

Cambrant un peu plus le dos, l'œillet frétillant et le conduit palpitant, Isaac tremble de tous ses membres.

 _ **\- Peter … Je veux…**_

Le jeune homme, halète, se lèche les lèvres avant de reprendre.

 _ **\- Je veux ton énorme sexe en moi… Je veux que tu me comble… je suis une salope en rut… pitié.**_

Le bruit de la braguette qui s'ouvre envoie des ondes d'anticipations le long de sa colonne vertébrale, la main qui s'agrippe violemment à ses cheveux bouclés le fait gémir de douleur et de plaisir entremêlé, tend sa tête en arrière, tendu, totalement sous le jougs de son bourreau. D'une poussée brusque, aidé par une main pleine de griffes ancré à sa hanche, Peter s'enfonce impitoyablement en lui, ravageant tout sur son passage. Isaac hurle son bonheur d'être possédé tout crocs dehors. Il est dépossédé de sa psyché, plier pour le plaisir d'un autre, il va pouvoir oublier.

Peter est enfin à sa place, à l'intérieur du jeune loup. C'est tellement étroit, tellement serré que s'en est presque douloureux. Le corps sous lui est tellement sexy, les fesses glabres, arrondies, fermement empalé, qui engloutis son membre voracement. Son souffle est court, ses crocs le démangent mais il reste là, sans bouger, enfoncé dans les entrailles accueillantes et stoppe les tentatives d'Isaac d'aller et venir sur son pieu fait de chair. C'est lui qui a les rênes de cette joute et il ne bougera que quand il sera entièrement satisfait.

 _ **\- Alors chérie, c'est ça que tu voulais ? Tu le sent, hein, comment je te remplis… Ton petit cul palpite tellement il est heureux de me retrouver… tu es tellement accueillant.**_

 _ **\- Peter… Peter… Peter… bouge… c'est tellement bon…**_

 _ **\- T'es vraiment une salope.**_

Malgré la tête tirée en arrière par la poigne implacable du vieux loup, Isaac tourne la tête pour rencontrer son regard, les tendons saillant sous la peau blafarde. Il lui sourit, et malgré les circonstances, la situation, son sourire est incroyablement innocent et remplit d'amour, comme un pieds de nez au détachement et à la méchanceté apparente de Peter.

 _ **\- Mais, je suis ta salope…**_

Et Peter se sent un instant horrible de le souiller de la sorte mais un premier déhanchement violant à l'intérieur de Lahey envoie valser très loin le début de sentiment de culpabilité. Tout ce dont il a besoin c'est de se satisfaire, se soulager à l'intérieur du jeune homme. Il veut le punir pour ce sourire plein d'amour et s'unir a lui. Le marquer et le détruire. Des émotions contradictoires, violentes et primales. Les chairs autour de son membre, l'aspire, se resserre, l'agrippe désespérément pour l'empêcher de s'en aller. Il ressort, se rengaine d'un coup brusque et il perd les pédales. La cadence augmente, devient violente, primordiale à chaque fois qu'il touche ce petit point tellement utile pour le plaisir. Il le maltraite, le surcharge d'émotions et la voix d'Isaac se brise sous les hurlements de plaisir. Il couine et Peter rit sous le plaisir qu'il prend à le dominer. C'est tellement bon, puissant.

 _ **\- Tu es tellement… humm… obscène … tellement gourmand, sent comment tu me tires, me caresses, me supplies de rester en toi…**_

Enfin… enfin le jeune loup peux presque toucher ces étoiles tant promises, uniquement visible lors de l'ascension du septième ciels. Il va bientôt chevaucher les nuages, parfaitement satisfait. Il hurle et perd totalement sa voix, Peter mord sauvagement sa nuque tendu, sur le tendon et le flot de sensation l'entraîne plus loin qu'il n'est jamais allé. Il perd connaissance tant la jouissance est puissante, dévastatrice.

Les chairs se resserrent, proche du point de rupture, c'est le dernier sprint, la dernière ligne droite et Peter plante ses crocs dans la jugulaire palpitante, savourant le sang qui s'écoule. Dans un dernier assaut alors que le corps sous lui se tend, s'arque à se briser et hurle en silence la tête renversée en arrière, les yeux révulsés par l'orgasme, il jouit à l'intérieur d'Isaac dans un grognement bestial. Il accompagne chaque jet d'un déhanchement brutal, furieux, comme pour pousser le plus loin possible sa semence à l'intérieur de l'adolescent.

La silhouette de l'adolescent s'affaisse et Peter le rattrape in-extrémiste, un main plaqué sur son torse finement sculpté et l'autre toujours agrippé à sa hanche. Il se retire dans un gémissement frustré du corps de son amant, il aimait rester en lui, le temps de se calmer après une séance de baise intensive. Pendant un instant ses yeux suivent la semence qui s'écoule le long des cuisses du loup frisé en se léchant les lèvres, puis Peter aide Isaac à se posé en douceur sur le sol.

 _ **\- Hey… Isaac ?**_

Étonné par le silence de son amant, Peter dégage les boucles blondes qui l'empêche de voir son profil. Il rit quand il se rend compte qu'il a perdu connaissance sous le flot de plaisir.

 _ **\- Petite nature… il va falloir t'endurcir.**_

En contradiction avec ses gestes habituels, Peter soulève Isaac, le porte dans ses bras pour le déposer sur le canapé avant de ranger son sexe et de refermer la fermeture éclair. Il ne portait jamais de caleçon, façon commando, c'était beaucoup plus agréable et pratique maintenant qu'il avait Lahey pour le satisfaire pleinement. Mais, il aurait aimé avoir un second round, peut-être plus tard, vue que Derek été chez le sheriff pour un dîner avec sa belle-famille.

En attendant, il allait reprendre sa lecture, interrompu lors du retour d'Isaac à l'appartement. Peter s'installe sur le canapé, la tête d'Isaac sur sa cuisse et ses doigts s'égarent dans les boucles mordorées. Les yeux dans le vague, l'aîné des Hale contemple le mur en face de lui sans vraiment le voir, les pensées tournées vers son amant. Il aimait à penser que leur relation n'était pas exclusive, qu'ils se faisaient du bien et c'est tout, mais… il avait des réactions étranges. Il ne voulait pas s'attacher. Mais n'était-il pas devenu accroc aux gémissement d'Isaac ? Il réagissait à un simple sourire de sa part. Pas plus tard que ce matin, son sexe s'était dressé alors que l'adolescent n'avait fait que rire sous une de ses remarques sarcastiques adressées à son neveu. Rien de plus. Rien de moins. Il adorait la façon qu'il avait de l'aspirer en lui, rien que d'y repenser, il commençait à reprendre de la vigueur. Et comment ne pas tomber sous le charme avec sa façon d'hurler son prénom, si désespérée et quémandant son amour ? Etait-il trop tard pour faire marche arrière ?

Totalement pris dans ses réflexions, il ne remarque pas le réveil d'Isaac, ce n'est que quand des mains aventureuses flattent son entre-jambe, le rendant dure encore une fois, que Peter baisse la tête et croise le regard du garçon. Un sourire mutin orne les lèvres du jeune loup-garou, ses mains agiles attrapent la fermeture éclair, la descend lentement et son membre libre de ses entrave, jaillit et manque de biffler la joue rouge d'excitation d'Isaac.

 _ **\- Déjà réveillé ? Des rêves agréables ?**_

Les doigts de Peter se pose sur les lèvres de l'adolescent, flattent le coin de la bouche.

 _ **\- Et si tu utilisais cette bouche pour me nettoyer ?**_

La dites bouche happe deux de ses doigts et son sexe durcis encore un plus. Le jeune homme joue avec ses membres, ses dents mordillent, ses lèvres sucent puis il les relâchent. Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Petit diable.

 _ **\- J'attendais que tu me le propose…**_

Et avant même que Peter ai pu répliquer, son sexe se retrouve englouti, adoré dans une antre soyeuse, chaude et divinement humide, pleine de dents et à la langue taquine. Les mains d'Isaac sont sagement poser sur sa cuisse alors que son érection flatte son ventre finement musclé. Les orteils du vieux loup, enfermé dans ses chaussures se recroquevillent de plaisir, sa main s'agrippe aux boucles blondes et appuis dessus pour être accueillis encore plus profondément et sa tête bascule en arrière dans un grognement appréciateur.

 _ **\- Petit gourmand, tu peux te toucher pendant que tu t'occupes de moi…**_

Peter desserre son emprise sur la tête d'Isaac, lui laissant le contrôle sur la cadence. Il regarde un instant la tête de l'adolescent faire des vas et vient sur son membre, le souffle légèrement court. Le jeune homme est incroyablement excitant ainsi, les joues rouges, ses yeux plissés sous le plaisir dont il est l'objet. Sa soumission est totale et pourtant Peter se sent faible sous la vision, sous les sensations procurées.

Reprenant enfin sa lecture, en lâchant de temps en temps un soupire de satisfaction, Peter se fait la réflexion qu'il est totalement épris du jeune homme.

Et il allait se faire un plaisir de le faire pleurer, de bien des manières.

Il allait le briser pour mieux le posséder.

Pour qu'il lui appartienne.

Puisqu'il lui appartenait.

* * *

J'ai l'impression que ma douce fourrure a noirci. Est-ce que c'est moi qui me fait des idées ? Non parce que là… c'est plutôt chaud. Très chaud et assez vulgaire. Je suis désolée ? Ou peut-être pas en fait. Parce qu'on me l'a demandé et je me suis exécutée avec un plaisir non feint. Une review ne fait pas de mal, je ne mords pas et j'aimerais avoir votre avis. Merci les Minions !


End file.
